It proves how much we know her
by Rosie6583
Summary: Someone new is coming to Saint Hopes and they are joining the M.I.HIGH Team, so when they find out who it is they are all in for one big surprise. But how does Rose have a connection with the new boy?


It proves how much we know her

I don't own MIHIGH unfortunately

* * *

Rose sat in class behind Daisy and Blane waiting for Miss Temple-man to hand out their test papers from last week.

"Blane C"

"Daisy C" Then she walked up to Rose and smiled,

"Rose you got an A*" Then she moved on and Daisy and Blane turned around to face her,

"You got an A* how we spent practically all of last week on the mission" Daisy said in a hushed tone

"It's my parent the last time I got an A- they went crazy." Rose said and shivered remembering what had happened though the other two didn't notice.

"Yeah I think I heard about it in the news Rose Gupta in homework shocker!" Blane said dramatically Daisy giggled and Rose shook her head and started going through the test paper to see what Miss had written then there was a knock at the door and Mr Flatley came through,

"Sorry to disturb Miss but I have someone here for you." He said

"Oh yes right everyone we have a new student joining us today." Miss said and everyone groaned then a guy came through the door he had brown hair pale skin was tall and had amazing blue eyes that sparkled with something. And all of the girls in the class except Rose squealed,Rose was just gob smacked and had her mouth hanging open.

"Hey Rosie Red!" He said grinning at her enjoying her expression at his surprise

"Everyone this is Oscar Cole he transferred here from Norway."Miss T said,

"He can sit next to me if he likes!" Daisy said putting her hand up swooning over they way he smiled but then he frowned and spoke up,

"Thanks but I'd much rather sit next to Rosie Red no offence I just think I would prefer sitting next to someone I know then a total stranger who wouldn't understand what I say when I switch into Norwegian." Daisy seemed upset but curious who is Rosie Red?

"That's fine but if you don't mind me asking who is 'Rosie Red'?" Daisy said still hurt that the cute new boy didn't want to sit with her because if this girl whoever she was she she better back away the new boy was hers and hers only boy this girl was going to get it she she found out who it is Daisy thought grumpily.

"That would be me." Rose said standing up and giving Oscar a hug and they pulled away.

"So um how do you know Rose Oscar?" Mr Flatley said confused,

"Best-friends forever right Rosie Red"

" I told you not to call me that my name is Rose spell it out with me R-O-S-E"

"Yes but how did you meet?" Blane asked this dude seemed kind of cool and Rose looked like she trusted him and that was enough for him he trusted Rose and if she trusted him so would he.

"We met at a science competition a couple of years back when I was chosen from my primary school to go to Norway and take part in it I was first place he got second so we chose to write and we became friends."

"Right well you can sit next to Rose" Miss T said and Oscar nodded and sat down next to Rose who smiled while the rest of the class groaned.

-Time Skip To Break-

"Well Rose seems to be getting on with Oscar well." Blane said to Daisy

"Yeah a bit too well if you know what I mean." Daisy said as they watched Rose chase him around laughing

"Oscar give me back my glasses I need them!" Rose said running after him instead of sitting down and reading like she usually would.

"If you want them come and get them." He said standing still dangling them out of her reach. Rose jumped up and caught them and quickly put them back on. Then she proceeded to stick her tongue out at him.

"So mature Rosie so mature." He said teasingly

"Hey I've got to go to the toilet I'll be back soon." He said and Rose nodded and watched as he ran off towards the toilets. Blane and Daisy came up to her.

"Well you seem to be getting on with the new kid." Daisy said as she stood to her right and Blane stood to her left.

" Yeah we've known each-other for 10 years so I'm pretty sure we would get on." Rose said crossing her arms.

"You've known him for 10 years!" Daisy said shocked then whispered "So was the story about him being your pen friend a cover?" She confused why would Rose need a cover story for meeting someone, then their pencils,started beeping and they quickly ran off to the caretakers store room Rose slid the switch top and pressed her thumb against the fingerprint scanner. The door opened and they quickly got inside and a few seconds latter Daisy pulled the mop/leaver and they shot down zooming and then when they got down they ran towards the computers.

"Morning agents." Lenny said standing up

"Morning Lenny." Blane said

"Right yesterday M.I.9 decided that teenage spies are so great that they added other officers that are around your age to join our teams most of them transferred into the schools today so everyone meet agent Cole he used to work at the science and physical parts of M.I.9 but has now moved here after completing a mission in Norway." Lenny said as Oscar came out from behind the pillar dressed in his spy gear.

"Oscar why didn't you tell me what I can know about your mission in Norway but you don't trust me enough to tell me that you're going to be working with me." Rose said and pouted Oscar laughed and put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Well it wouldn't exactly be a surprise now would it Rosie." He said.

"I'm confused how do you two know each-other?" Lenny asked looking at the two, the two in question looked at each-other Rose lifted up her eyebrow and Oscar sighed and nodded.

"Well you see we both met when we were spotted by M.I.9 because Rose here had hacked into M.I.9's database and I had actually broken into M.I.9 we were both grabbed and were taken to the heads office," Oscar stopped and Rose took over the story" We were asked a series of questioned to which neither of us answered but it turns out that they had gone into our personal files and tried using every single flaw against us and there were more for Oscar then there were for me so Oscar quickly cracked and answered the questions but they still had yet to crack me it wasn't until they held a knife and gun to Oscar did I crack even though we all knew it was bluff," Oscar then took over"So she answered all of the questions but very vaguely answering with one or two words, actually I do believe that the longest sentence you said was 'My name is Rose Gupta why do you want to know?' Anyway they asked us stuff and then gave us a test to do I started it immediately Rose on the other hand just stared at the cover of it looking bored she even made a sling shot out of all of her equipment on her desk and when there was a minute left till the end if the test she started writing and she had answered all of them within that one minute then they marked the test I ended up getting half of the questions right Rose on the other hand got every single question right." They seemed to be alternating in speaking." So then they said that we could stay at this orphanage place as they found out that we were both parent less. So we did and after around 2 months of training we were recruited to M.I.9 and I was 6 and a month old Oscar was 6 and 4 months old so yeah we got closer he asked me to be his girlfriend and next thing you know Lena asked me to pretend I didn't know anything about M.I.9 I was recruited here and Oscar was on a mission in Norway."

"Any questions?" Oscar asked and the three of them shook their heads.

"So any mission for us Lenny." Rose asked Lenny shook his head again.

"Oh well okay we're going back up since we have double English next so bye." Oscar said and he and Rose walked away with oscars arm still around Rose's waist keeping her by his side.

"She has a boyfriend no wonder she doesn't flirt with Stewart!" Daisy exclaimed as the elevator doors closed.

"Well it proves how much we really know her." Blane said. And they all had to agree because who really did know her they way she knew them.

* * *

Please review and let me know if you think I could turn this into a multi chapter.

Over and out!


End file.
